Ka-Zar (film)
Ka-Zar is a British-American adventure/superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name, produced by Marvel Studios & distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Plot Summary Young Kevin Plunder's life was forever changed after being separated from his family & ending up stranded & alone in the Savage Land, a tropical prehistoric land surrounded by volcanoes deep in Antarctica. However, he was soon saved by a sabertooth named Zabu, who raised Kevin & helped him to survive in the Savage Land. Almost twenty years later, Kevin--now Ka-Zar--uses his skills to survive & help those in need in the Savage Land. Appearances Featured Characters: *Ka-Zar (Kevin Plunder) (First appearance) Supporting Characters: *Zabu (First appearance) *Shanna O'Hara (First appearance) *Robert "Ironguts" O'Hara (First appearance) *American Eagle (Jason Strongbow) (First appearance) *Aerians (First appearance) **M'Dom Typ (First appearance) **Buth (First appearance) *Fall People **Tongah (First appearance) *Chtylok (First appearance) Antagonists: *Plunderer (Edgar Plunder) (First appearance) *Reptile Men (First appearance) **Quor (First appearance) *Man-Apes (First appearance) **Maa-Gor (First appearance) **"Michael" (First appearance) *El Tigre (Juan Meroz) (Only appearance; dies) *Gregor (First appearance) Other Characters: *Lord Robert Plunder (Only appearance; dies) *Lady Blanche Plunder (Only appearance; dies) *Ulysses Klaue (Mentioned) *Linus Williams (First appearance) *Kyra Collins (First appearance) *Wild-Folk (First appearance) **Thorn-Teeth (First appearance) *Devil Dinosaur (First appearance) *Moon-Boy (First appearance) Races & Species: *Humans **Human Tribes ***Fall People **Early Hominids ***Man-Apes *Beast-Men **Aerians **Reptile Men *Dinosaurs *New Folk **Small-Folk **Wild-Folk Locations: *Earth-199999 **Earth ***Antarctica ****Savage Land (First appearance) *Earth-TRN443 (First appearance) **Dinosaur World (First appearance) ***Valley of the Flame (First appearance) Items: Vehicles: Plot Cast *TBA as Kevin Plunder/Ka-Zar, the titular protagonist; the son of an English nobleman who grew up in the Savage Land alongside his loyal tiger Zabu after the death of his parents. **TBA as a Young Kevin *Hugh Jackman as Zabu, a sabretooth & Ka-Zar's mentor who raised him & taught him the ways of the Savage Land. *Britt Robertson as Shanna O'Hara, an African-born American veterinarian who is part of the expedition team who travels to the Savage Land. *TBA as Robert "Ironguts" O'Hara, Shanna's uncle; a retired police commissioner & leader of the expedition team who travels to the Savage Land. *TBA as Jason Strongbow/American Eagle, a conservationist of Navajo origin who is part of the expedition team who travels to the Savage Land. *TBA as Quor, the main antagonist; an alien that crashed in the Savage Land. Using his knowledge and technology, he convinced a tribe of Reptile Men that he was to lead them. *TBA as Edgar Plunder/Plunderer, the secondary antagonist; the long-lost brother of Kevin Plunder who turned to a life of piracy. He is part of the expedition team who travels to the Savage Land, having intentions to get rich. *TBA as Juan Meroz/El Tigre, a crooked treasure hunter from Mexico. Like Edgar, he joined the expedition crew to the Savage Land to get rich. *TBA as Gregor, a mercenary who is part of the expedition team who travels to the Savage Land. *TBA as M'Dom Typ, leader of a warrior bird people called the Aerians. *TBA as Buth, an Aerian warrior. *TBA as Tongah, tribal leader of the Fall People & friend of Ka-Zar. *TBA as Chtylok, an immensely powerful bird-like creature worshipped by the Fall People. *TBA as Maa-Gor, leader of the Man-Apes who is responsible for the near-extinction of saber-tooth tigers. *TBA as "Michael", a member of the Man-Ape tribe. *TBA as Lord Robert Plunder, a British nobleman & late father to Ka-Zar. *TBA as Lady Blanche Plunder, the late mother of Ka-Zar & Plunderer. Notes *The film happens at the same time Linus Williams & Kyra Collins are saved by Devil Dinosaur & Moon-Boy in an alternate universe. Trivia Gallery Category:Movies Category:Movie Category:Films Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-TRN443